We Belong together
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: HarryPotterxLunaLovegood Son esos momentos de la vida cuando te das cuenta que lo que mas quieres, es lo que menos valoras... HarryPotterxLunaLovegood


**We Belong together **

Harry había estado saliendo con Luna, hasta llegar a ser novios. Todo salía perfecto. Hasta que Luna confesó a Harry que una vez estuvo enamorada de Ron, su mejor amigos. Tiempo después, Harry vio como Ron y Luna estaban abrazados en un pasillo…

- Luna Lovegood… Veo que todo fue una farza… Y que bueno… Por que ya me estaba cansando de decir que te amaba cuando todo era mentira… Bueno, no tengo que decirlo… ¡Hasta aquí, Lunatica!-dijo Harry y se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed **

Sin embargo, sabía que había roto el corazón de Luna, y el suyo propio, al decir esas palabras. Pero si bien el sabía eso, también sabía que Luna y Ron estuvieron enamorados una vez, solo que nunca fueron novios. Y ahora él estaba celoso, simplemente no podía aguantar verlos juntos, aun sabiendo que ellos eran solo amigos… No sabía… Realmente no sabía por que tenía celos…

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you**

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Harry habia estado más de un año tratando de pedirle a Luna que fuera su novia. Y cuando, por fin, le habia dicho, aun tartamudeando:

- Lu-Luna… yo… Tu…. Hum… ¿Quieres ser mi-mi novi-a?

Por un momento pareció que ella le iba a decir que no, o algo parecido…

- Claro, Harry… Tardaste un poco.

Con esta respuesta, Harry, le dio un beso que nunca olvidaría… Al darselo entendió que estaba locamente enamorado.

**The feeling that I'm feeling **

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give **

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

Ahora Harry tenia que soportar ver a Ron todos lo dias, sin dirigirse la palabra, claro que Ron aun le hablaba, pues el no tenia nada de que temerle a Harry, de todos modos el no abia hecho nada con Luna.

Pero la parte de más difícil de ese año, era ver a Luna. Verla triste, Harry la habia visto varias veces debajo de la lluvia, sin hacer nada más que mirar al lago.

Ahora Harry solo podia soñar con que las cosas fueran igual que antes.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together**

Harry queria a alguien a su lado. Pero sabia que nadie podria llenar el espacio que Luna dejaba… O el que él le habia hecho dejar.

Una tarde, Harry se encontro a Luna en un pasillo, frente a frente, ella tenia los ojos rojos eh inchados. Y el… tenia ojeras… En fin, ambos parecian un par de locos…

- Te ves hermosa-dijo Harry, así era tal y como el la veia, siempre la habia visto así.

- Debo verme horrible…

- Para mi no…

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿No se supone que no me amas?-dijo Luna dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran.

- Tu lo has dicho… Se supone…

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station **

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

Esa noche, Harry solo pudo pensar en lo que habia pasado luego de eso… Se habian dado un beso, un dulce beso… Para volver a sus vidas normales… Bueno, o tan solo como habian sido antes de ese beso.

Ahora más que nunca Harry no dejaba de pensar en ella… Aquella que le robaba suspiros… Aquella a quien queria tenes a su lado en ese instante… Aquella a quien sabia perfectamente que amaba… Luna…

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song **

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

Tendria que hacer algo inmediatamente para tenerla a su lado. Sin más Harry se levanto de la cama, dejo una nota a Ron diciendo que iría abuscar lo que él pensaba que su amigo le habia quitado. Y diciendole perdon, aun sabiendo que el pelirrojo no le escuchaba, salió de su dormitorio.

No tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y talvez solo hacia una estupidez… Pero tenia un presentimiento…

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together**

Y ahora…. Al doblar una esquina… se encontro a quien buscaba… Luna lo miro unos segundos… Antes de abrazarlo y decirle que sentia haber echo algo, cualquier cosa que no debiera…

- Perdoname a mi, por ser tan tonto, que casi pierdo a la persona que amo…

Ambos se miraron... Sin saber que decir o que hacer... Solo dejaron que sus corazones hicieran lo correcto y se perdieron en el tiempo.

* * *

**_Espero les guste este SongFic, lo tenia ahi guardado desde hace tiempo! Espero les guste y dejen RR Bye! Wen_**


End file.
